A rapper and a songstress
by Messenger of the Apocalypse
Summary: One of kind. Introducing Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park! A MikeKag fanfiction. Use your imagination for him as an animation or Kagome as a real life person. Trying out something new.
1. Prolouge

A very daring try at a Mike Shinoda/Kagome fanfiction. It's going to be tough and I'll need support. Please try to imagine Mike in anime form. I can, but even with my basic knowledge of manga drawing I can't draw him. Mediaminer people might have seen my work. Login name's Pheonor. Seen it? Told you I can't draw him…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Prologue

Mike and his bandmates Chester, Brad, Rob, Phoenix and Joseph all sat in their private jet heading to Japan. It was all Chester's idea to cheer up the depressed Mike.

Here's what happened. Anna (Mike's wife) had wanted Mike to settle for a while, she wanted a child. Mike, who had never really thought of the matter, had suggested going through life and settling later or, better yet, living together without children and just each other. In his point of view, it sounded rather sappy, so he thought it would sound romantic to her.

It was disastrous. A whole catastrophe that was watched by an entire planet and resulted in a divorce.

So Chester suggested an Asia concert. So far it was working a little. Mike was putting it all into his music and he was happy while he performed but whenever he wasn't preparing or performing, his eyes glazed over and anyone in the band could tell he was thinking about Anna. Chester of them all felt most guilty, he felt Anna's sudden thought of children was because his wife Talinda had given birth in March and that might have set her thinking. Therefore, it was important to him to help Mike get through this.

Chester stood up and leaned over the chair in front of him to end up seeing Mike's face upside down, eyes glazed over and mind deep in thought.

"Hey Mike. You there?"

"Huh, what? Oh. Get outta my face Chester…"

"Dude, you alright?"

"Yea…"

"We're heading for your dad's home man."

"We've been here before, Chaz."

"Fine…Hang in there man."

"Dude! I ain't gonna kill myself."

"I know, it's just ahh…nevermind."

Mike stared out the window. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. Just like Anna. He closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

Author: Very short I know but this is the prologue. Trying to make this realistic. The story is AU because it would be a headache to mix Sengoku Jidai in. Don't pass this fic off, it's gonna be BIG.


	2. Linkin Park on 987

Now working on bringing in Kagome and setting up a meeting. Please support and review after reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 1: Linkin Park on 98.7

Kagome entered the booth and looked up at the clock.

3...

Today was the day.

2…

They would be here soon.

1…

God, she was nervous.

0…It's showtime.

"GOOD AFTERNOON TOKYO! It's 4.30pm and you're listening to 98.7, only the hits, on the best English radio station in Japan! And in case you haven't heard yet, later on at 5, we'll be having LINKIN PARK in the studio at 5pm so stay tuned until then we'll be having our non-stop music session for the next half an hour."

Pressing the play button in front of her and switching off her mike for now she sat back and let the songs play. The life of a radio station D.J. a gift and a curse. At 26, she was doing relatively well in her life. She was one of the most popular D.J.s in Japan and got a large enough paycheck to support her mother, grandfather and their shrine and pay for her little brother Souta's education in university. She lived a rather relaxed life in the city and visited her family almost every weekend to sing in the shrine. However, that was it. She had absolutely no romance in her life. It hadn't been anything she had thought about until recently but she was 26, she was almost a third of the way through her life and she didn't even have a boyfriend, a rather depressing thought.

'Not like now is the best time to ponder the subject. Imagine if the entire band came in the booth and saw me in such a state…'

A green light flashed in front of Kagome all of a sudden, it was the signal that the guests of honor had arrived.

The door opened and the 6 bandmates walked in and took their seats. The booth was circular and had curved tables lined up against the walls. There was the basic equipment she needed as a radio D.J, a microphone next to the equipment and another microphone hanging down from the ceiling. Chairs meant for guests surrounded this microphone.

Kagome turned her seat around so that the total of 7 chairs made a circle.

"Good morning!"

"Morning…"

The 6 of them sat there, getting comfortable in their seats and turned to Kagome, who took a quick look at her watch. 2 more minutes before the playlist ended.

"Well, we're gonna be on air soon. You ready?"

"Of course we are!" Phoenix exclaimed with a touch of over-confidence.

"Ok, we're just going to do a greet with light conversation, then we'll talk about some of your songs before we go to questions sent in by our listeners."

"Alright, let's get this started."

Author: Darn still too short. Well, I'll keep trying to create lengthier chapters. I suppose this would also be somewhat of an introduction anyway… Please support this. readers should be open to new ideas and writing styles. If not, your gonna have a thousand over ways for Kagome to end up with Inuyasha!


	3. The Interview Part 1

Alright, so now, going into the interview session. Should be nice and long, maybe I'll finally get more reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 2: The Interview (Part 1)

Note: Just for simplicity sake, just this once I'm using a conversational format.

AAA: Blah (talking)

AAA: 'Blah' (thoughts, only for Mike and Kagome)

Blah (Actions going on from 3rd person view)

Kagome: Alright all you people out there! You are listening to 98.7, only the hits! Right now, Linkin Park is in the studio with me and they will be here until 6.30pm! So how're you guys doing this morning?

Chester: It was fine. A little turbulence on the flight and we're still getting adjusted to Japan time but we're all fine.

Kagome: So it's amazing for you all to be here! I love all your work!

Phoenix: That's good to here…It's great to be back here in Japan, I must admit. It's an interesting country, definitely.

Brad: Yea, we were down in Meiji Gijidoo, Meiji Jigodo…

Kagome: Meiji Gijindomae?

Brad: Yea yea, that place. You'll see tons of interesting things down there. Then there were those people who went dressed up in these anime costumes.

Kagome: Oh yea! The people here do that especially on Sunday's. It's a common sight. Anyway, let's talk about some of your songs. Let's start with you, Chester. Which one is your favourite song?

Chester: Probably, 'Faint'. It was a really strong song. Of course, Numb would be my second favourite. They're both great and really deep kinda songs. I think many of our fans would admit that those songs actually mean something deep to them.

Kagome: Ok, so let's talk about they're the songs. Faint seemed to me a little about being the odd one out and trying to be noticed. Right?

Rob: Well yea, but it was slightly deeper such that it wasn't just being left out, but also completely non-existent to others and going through the feeling that you might as well not be here 'cos nobody cares.

Kagome: I see. Numb, I guess, must be, about having to meet to someone's expectations, someone who I suppose is forcing you to be what they want you to be and you're feeling constricted and a little desperate.

Chester: Yea that's really it.

Kagome: OK, so now lets here a couple of Linkin Park's songs starting with Faint, Numb and Somewhere I Belong.

(During the playing of three songs…)

Kagome: (Off air) Alright guys I'm just gonna get us some drinks and snacks you want anything particular?

Rob: Got beer?

Chester: Yea, beer.

Brad: Naw, a soda is fine.

Phoenix: Think I'll have one soda too.

Joe: Got anything warm?

Kagome: Sure, tea fine?

Joe: Ok.

Kagome turned to Mike.

Kagome: 'Oh God, I've been so worried about this one. He hasn't spoken a word since the beginning…'

Kagome: So, you want anything Mike?

Mike: Huh? Oh… I'm fine with anything…

Chester: Hey Mike, why don't you go with her and see if there's anything you want?

Mike: Well…

Mike looks at Kagome.

Mike: 'THIS is our DJ? Why didn't I realize!'

Brad, who was next to Mike, nudged him.

Brad: (whisper) Dude, your starring.

Mike: Huh, well sure… I'll go and see.

Kagome smiled but sat back down.

Kagome: We'll have to do that next break, we have a few seconds left before we come on air again.

Mike: Huh, oh well sorry for spacing out.

Kagome: Naw, it's ok. I'll just end this part off now and we'll move onto the next break then go into the viewer questions. You'll all definitely need drinks during that period.

(Next break…because I'm a little lazy. Let's say Mike stops talking again…)

Kagome: Ok, Mike, let's go get those drinks.

Mike: Sure.

Mike and Kagome leave the room.

Brad: Yo guys. Mike's acting a lot like how he used to act around Anna when they first met in school!

There was silence, and then it came.

Author: Ok… now my chapter is getting a little long so I'll continue this in the next chapter. Try to support new ideas please and post more reviews. Thank you.


	4. The Interview Part 2

Mike and Kagome alone for the first time.

Important: Ok in case your confused on their appearances, because they do change appearances a lot.

Mike has semi-spiky hair with only chin hair, no mustache and no hair dye.

Chester has a shaven head and is wearing spectacles.

Phoenix has short hair, mustache and chin fuzz.

Rob is also spiky haired with chin hair.

Joe has spiky hair and is not wearing his spectacles.

Brad has his short hair, mustache and chin fuzz.

Phew that's all done. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 3: The Interview (Part 2)

Note: Begins 3rd person.

Kagome and Mike hurried out of the room to head for the nearby vending machines. They stopped near a row of vending machines.

"Ok, I'll get the drinks and you get some snacks for everyone, you should know what they like."

"Ok sure…"

Mike walked down the row looking at what was on the racks and eventually bought some snacks for the group, sticking to labels he could recognize. Meanwhile, Kagome was buying the last of the drinks when she heard a familiar sound that could not have come at a worse time.

'SHIT! Kikyou's footsteps!' Hurriedly, she grabbed Mike by the back of his hoodie and dragged him into an empty recording booth, since they're booth was too far away, and threw Mike and herself under a table.

"Mike! Quiet it's her!"

"Huh! Who?"

"Listen, it's Kikyou. I know you don't understand but just hide!" Kagome listened to the footsteps walk. She peeked at her watch.

'KUSO! 24 seconds and counting!'

Thankfully, the footsteps faded off.

'17 seconds!'

"OK! C'mon Mike, we need to hurry! I'll explain later if you want but we need to get back!"

"Wah, HEY!" and poor Mike got hauled through the door. Finally, they reached the booth with 5 seconds to spare. Kagome jumped and fiddled with the controls so that once 'By Myself' was done, 'Breaking The Habit' would play, giving them an extra 3 minutes.

Meanwhile, Mike was taking a breather on his seat, slouched over, elbows on his thighs and head dropped low.

The rest of the guys however were silent. Mike and Kagome had entered the room, slightly red in the face, clothes and hair messed up and breathing heavily, in addition to being out for so long.

Phoenix reached up into Mike's spiky hair.

"Dude, is this carpet fuzz?" He dropped the fuzz and it disappeared into the carpet. All eyes looked from the carpet to Mike. Mike opened his mouth but Joe just cut in.

"It's ok dude. You don't need to explain."

"Shut it, Joe. It's not what it looks like."

"Well what is it supposed to look like?"

"Look we didn't do anything." All heads turned to the source. Kagome.

"Look I swear there's a good explanation but now isn't the time for this."

Chester sighed; this was really getting out of hand.

"Ok, what Mike chooses to do IF he ever chose to do anything is his choice, it's really none of our business guys.

"Thanks."

Note: Going back to using a conversational format.

AAA: Blah (talking)

AAA: 'Blah' (thoughts, only for Mike and Kagome)

Blah (Actions going on from 3rd person view)

Kagome: Alright! And that was 'Breaking The Habit' Linkin Park. For those who are just tuning in, Linkin Park is with us in the studio today. Now for the last half hour, they'll be answering questions that you sent in. The first letter comes from a Nagawa Yumi, hi Yumi, she writes, 'I know you guys will be doing 2 concerts here in Tokyo, but how long will you guys actually be in Japan?'

Chester: Well, we'll actually be here two full weeks, doing appearances as well.

Kagome: Really? Like what shows?

Brad: Aww, we can't tell, it's a secret.

Kagome: Not even a hint?

Brad: Not a chance.

Kagome: Alright, this next letter is from Fukugowu Yomi, he asks, 'Me and some friends have this little band of ours and we want to know how you get noticed.'

Brad: Heh, well me and Mike were the original founders, it took a while but you have to get a good band that you can work with and every member needs to be passionate about the cause. We went through plenty of people and the band constantly changed.

Mike: (Everyone's surprised he's talking.) Yeah, but don't forget that you need to get noticed, in a good way of course. Play gigs, record yourselves put it put on the net. If you're lucky, talent scouts will notice you.

Brad: Hey, you know sometimes, it's actually a good thing to get noticed in a bad way because everybody loves a scandal.

Everyone else: …

Kagome: Ok… (She reaches into the box of letters and grabs a random letter.) This next letter is from Kiro Hamiyasi.

Kagome looked at the letter and paused. She looked at the others with a solemn face.

Kagome: She asks, 'Hey Mike, sorry about your break up about with Anna. My boyfriend recently broke up with me so I was wondering, how do you get over something like that?'

Kagome bit her lip. Everyone else stopped breathing. Mike was silent and his head was bowed. Everything had been perfect but now the wound was being prodded again and all they could do was wait for an answer.

Author: Ooo… A cliffhanger, remember, this is still the beginning of the fanfic. Please support this fanfic I as am attempting a never before tried style of fanfiction. Ideas would also be welcomed. No flames please.


	5. Invited to Dinner

I'd like to thank my new reviewers and old ones of course. Now that the momentum is staring to pick up, the storyline is still just beginning but this chapter will start the transition into the main part of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 4: Invited to Dinner

Note: Now 3rd person may switch again later. Please bear with it.

They all looked at Mike. His head was bowed and he was looking down at the ground.

Finally, he looked up at his bandmates and Kagome. His eyes met with Kagome's before he sat up again.

He said, "You just got to understand that maybe something you put faith in could have been wrong. I thought my marriage with Anna was meant to be but maybe we were better as close friends than anything else. Sure I felt like shit but you just gotta accept it and move on I guess, that's all anybody can do."

Kagome stared glad that Mike hadn't made a scene. He didn't need the media bothering him anymore. It frightened her however, the look he had given her, like he was lost and looking for something and found it when he looked at her.

Who was she kidding? She had crushed over him worse than those schoolgirls who crushed over actors. She had followed the entire pandemonium of Mike's break up. Heck, even before that she had idolized him. She knew if anyone bothered to find out, it would be obvious that she needed some help but hey nobody's perfect right?

'Get over it Kags. After this, they'll hand out with the rest of us 98.7 DJs until their pickup arrives. Then you'll probably only see Mike again on TV or in a concert.'

Kagome looked up and turned the swivel chair around. It was time to wrap up the show.

Kagome was sitting with the 6 members of Linkin Park in the leisure room meant for 98.7 DJs and special 98.7 guests.

"Well, it was definitely a pleasure to meet you guys. It was definitely an exciting experience to meet you guys in person. Mind you, we've been having several on-air contests to promote your concert by giving out tickets. They were a hit, ratings almost doubled and people had to do all sorts of things to win the competition."

Mike grinned at Kagome, "Like what?"

"There was this one time, Shippo made this guy who called in to flush a toilet and put his phone near it. It was hilarious, the flushing sound was all over the radio. Of course, he got a pair of tickets."

"It must have been embarrassing for the guy. That was mean."

"Not really, I had 3 people shout 'Linkin Park' as loudly as possible, and the loudest of the 3 got a pair of tickets while the other 2 only got strange looks from those around them."

"Where did you guys come up with things like that?"

"We've done things like this before. These things develop over time and drink or two."

Chester and company watched Mike and Kagome going on with their conversation. Mike seemed to be really happy so the band let the conversation play through to observe, even if they felt rather left out. Brad, who hated feeling left out, had to be forcibly silenced several times, discretely, of course.

Suddenly, a man with dark hair burst into the room. He was tanned and wore a white T-shirt with a pair of khaki pants.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Kouga!" Kagome's face turned red. For some reason, she found his presence even more embarrassing.

"How's my woman doing?"

"Kouga! I keep telling you I'm not your woman!"

"You may have said it once or twice…"

"Too many times to count, I have to remind you every time you come around…"

"Anyway Kagome, you free tonight, there's this great yakitori restaurant at the Roppongi district."

"I can't you see…"

Meanwhile, the band had been watching the events unfold. Chester noticed Mike getting surlier with each word falling from Kouga lips. He looked downright grumpy and frustrated, so when Kagome started fishing for an excuse he decided to set the cogs in motion. Mike liked Kagome, and Kagome seemed to be a perfect match for Mike, therefore he was going to provide an opportunity for Mike to get over Anna and fall in love again.

"She's joining us for dinner tonight."

All heads turned to look at Chester.

"We invited her before you came in and she had agreed."

Brad stared at Chester for a second. He and Mike had been friends since childhood, even attending the same high school. He and Mike were close (not that close yaoi fans) and he knew Mike was interested in Kagome. However, Mike didn't need anymore complications in his life, especially since Rob had been eyeing Kagome. The last thing the band needed was to members that couldn't go along. He contemplated for about a second.

The answer was obvious. Mike didn't need any complications and the band didn't need internal strife. However, he was gonna kill himself later.

"Yea, she had agreed…"

The others saw his 'serious' face and took the cue. Brad almost regretted it when Rob agreed a little too quickly. Kouga didn't suspect a thing, or if he did, he wasn't gonna argue with such guests. He'd lose his job in a second. Naraku would kick him out.

"Sigh… Another time then Kagome, I gotta go, ja!"

Kagome held her breath. After 3 seconds she let it out.

"Sorry about that, Kouga has this little liking for me, pity he can't take no for an answer. Thanks for lying for me."

Brad grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Lying, we weren't, we don't lie. You're joining us for dinner."

"Huh! Why?"

"Don't make us liars Kagome…"

"Oh, alright. No catch right?"

"No catch." Brad grinned a little wider, 'Of course, Mike and Rob find you quite a catch.'

Author: Finally done! Don't worry it's still Mike/Kag but if enough people want it. I can either do an alternate storyline which is Rob/Kag or I can do an entirely different story with that pairing. Remember I'll need a sizeable amount of people who'll want to read a fic like that. Mind you, I'd still like more reviews. Review every time a new chapter comes up, give me advice, support but just no flames. To all who have reviewed and supported this attempt at breaking out of the norm. Thank you.


	6. Naraku's big idea

Ok, this is just a short chapter, actually I wanted to put it in the last chapter but I felt the cliffhanger was fine there. Don't worry, next chapters will be long again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 4.5(Not really a chapter): Naraku's big idea

Naraku walked into the room grinning from ear to ear. He had noted how well his DJ got along with the band and was ready to implement his plan. He walked into the room casually.

"Good afternoon."

Kagome looked up. It was rare that Naraku came out of his office, even if to greet guests.

"Naraku-san"

"It's alright Kagome. However Kagome, do you mind leaving us for a sec? I need to speak o the band about an important proposal."

"Hai."

(When Kagome had left.)

Naraku grinned down at the band. Mike didn't look to happy.

"I've noticed how well you guys get along with Kagome here and I've come up with a proposal. I'd like you to take Kagome along with you wherever you go while you're in Japan. We, that is to say the radio station, will pay for all of her costs of course. "

Brad immediately sat up straight and asked.

"Why would you want her to tag along with us? Not that we mind, but why?"

"Simple, her experience with you will be taped and we'll sell the tape to a television station."

The guys all looked at each other before Joe asked the obvious question.

"What's in it for us?"

"A little publicity, and 10 000 US dollars. A pittance to what you earn from these concerts, I know, but it's just a little extra."

Brad shifted in his chair.

"Dunno, we'll have to ask the label."

Naraku reached behind him and pulled out a typed out contract that had neatly been stapled together.

"Already done. They said, it was up to you, we're paying them an extra 25 000 to do this."

Brad looked up.

"You're dishing out a lot for this."

"Yes well, the radio station will get all rights to the tape. Including, as stated in contract, naming rights, publishing rights, etc."

The band all looked at each other. The years Brad spent in the band told him the reply from all of them. Naraku handed him the pen.

He uncovered and signed his name and passed the contract and pen around.

Author: Yes! Now the story will really unfold. The emotions, the experience it all begins now!


	7. Ride Home

OK, well this chapter will be the dinner scene. Kagome will have to start using the camcorder from this point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 5: Ride home

Kagome sat down with the band, between Rob and Mike, at a simple sushi restaurant down in Asakusa (Real place in Japan). It wasn't fancy, it served simple sushi and beer, none of all those fancy types of tuna or salmon. Just normal sushi with the wasabi on the side and huge mugs of beer.

"So anyway, tonight I'll just drop by my place and pack some stuff before I start traveling with you guys."

Chester looked up from his tray of sushi.

"Yea and we'll prepare a bed for you in our tour bus. It has 9 so we'll get it ready."

Rob was tired, he was leaning on Kagome, snoring lightly with his eyes partly opened.

Mike continuously swept glances at the two as Kagome continued drinking and eating as if a tall American man was not leaning on her shoulder in what would be described as an affectionate pose.

(Half an hour later…)

Mike and Kagome were sitting opposite each other in a hired limousine while the others dragged a knocked out Rob into another limousine to be brought to their tour bus.

Mike stared at Kagome.

Kagome stared back.

Mike continued staring.

Kagome started squirming in her seat.

"Why are you so nervous, dear Kagome," slurred the obviously drunken rapper as he pressed the button to raise the tinted glass that would block the chauffeur from seeing what went on in his limo.

"I'm not nervous, and why'd you raise up the window?"

"This gets us a little privacy my dear…" Mike moved across to sit next to Kagome and started licking her neck.

(Lemon scene, if you want it scroll to the bottom and read the instruction. If not on with the story.)

Then they sat back and fell asleep leaning on each other.

(When they reached Kagome's apartment…)

(The trip took 45 minutes, there was a traffic jam)

Kagome was lightly awoken by the chauffeur. She looked around to see Mike peacefully asleep on her shoulder. She didn't want to wake him up, and she needed to think. He had been dead drunk, but she was still pretty sober. Silently, she left the car.

Author: Okay for those who want the unedited version, go to my homepage as stated in my info page. The chapter is there at the bottom past the big ship. Please read and review You my inspirations!


	8. Denial

If anyone's wondering about the camcorder, don't worry, I didn't forget.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 6: Denial

Kagome walked toward the tour bus decorated with pictures of Linkin Park. She was so nervous, the events of last night kept playing in her head. Worse, she had lost the video camera the station lent her. She had an idea who had the camcorder, but it did not ease her mind, especially when she didn't remember turning it off.

She stopped in her tracks, however when Mike came out of the bus holding the video cam and starring at her intently. He walked up to her and gave her the camcorder.

"Listen Kags…"

"It's Ok, I understand. It was a mistake and we were drunk. I understand really."

Mike stared at her for a while, his mouth open slightly as if he were about to say something. Kagome looked away, for some reason, it hurt to look into his eyes.

"Um…about the camcorder…"

"Oh! Don't worry, I edited it with my laptop and none of the guys know so we're safe."

"So...Last night never happened right?"

"Uh…Yeah sure."

Kagome stares past Mike, unwilling to look into his eyes. Mike, too, felt a pain, almost like rejection but he realized this was for the best so walked up to her and helped her carry her large yellow backpack into the bus, his eyes widening at the sheer size of the enormous, yellow backpack(How does it get so big?).

The minute she got onto the bus, her eyes immediately met Rob's, as he lay slumped on the couch.

"Hey Kags…"

"Hey Rob. What's wrong?"

"Hangover, but I suddenly feel better."

Mike stared, the longing pulling at him but he knew this was for the better. He watched Kagome smile as she sat down nest to Rob and as Rob stared down at her. As Joe, Brad and Phoenix teased the two. As Chester smiled at him knowingly. As he denied any sort of feelings for the beautiful Japanese girl.

Author: Short, I know. Don't worry, this will end as MikeKag. I'll try not to do Rob bashing. Please review with a kind heart and support fiction, such as this, that pave the way to a new form of crossovers.


	9. 1 year later

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 7: 1 year later

Mike stared out the window. It was rainy days like this when he often reflected. He had moved to New York since Fort Minor started up. It didn't matter that he left Agoura, Anna had broken up with him. Ever since he came back from Japan, their relationship just hadn't been the same and eventually, it broke. All because of her.

Kagome. He needed her, wanted her and he felt like he loved her, but she was with Rob. He had denied it when he had the chance but now she was Rob's girl. The paparazzi loved them and absolutely no dirt ever came out about them. 'It was a dream' Rob used to say but it was his nightmare. When she first moved in, when they all went out after a good practice session, she would start mistaking him for Rob because she said that if she squinted the hair and goatee looked the same. It was probably because of that, that he shaved it, just so she wouldn't see him as Rob.

Of course, when she was drunk sometimes she still got a little close for comfort, now she did this with all the guys, hugging them tight, leaning on them and at the end falling asleep on whichever guy was closer, usually Rob, but it affected him because he wanted her, and it was really getting to him. It was all he could do not to kiss her, to hold her like he wanted. It was so much, like it was crawling in his skin.

He closed his eyes. He could not do anything because that was what he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be the good boy at heart who wouldn't try stealing any guy's girl. He was the supportive friend who helped and supported everyone.

He opened his eyes and looked at the time. Darn, he was going to be late for band practice. He walked up, picked up his bag and left the house, knowing she would be there again and she would be crawling in his skin.

Author: Short again but this is more of a bridge chapter than anything else so that's okay. Gee, poor guy.


	10. What I've been up to

Little mentions of Inuyasha characters here. Will work on it, feel like this is getting too much like a Mike/OC fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 7.5: What I've been up to

Kagome's POV

Wow, this is still so much like a dream to me. I don't know why I said yes when Rob asked to move to America with him, but I don't regret it. We're so happy together and I love the feeling of being with him and the band.

My friend Inuyasha has a brother that gave me a job as a columnist for his magazine here in America. I write the occasional column and get paid for it. It's not a lot, but it keeps me busy. Turns out tons of people like my occasional column and for some reason, gossip magazines find a column writer for a famous magazine a HUGE improvement from a girl from Japan in terms of whether or not I'm worth Rob.

I close my eyes. I'm just blabbing, I haven't forgotten, and I still feel guilty for that night.

Mike had been drunk, but I had had no excuse. I hate it that when I'm drunk I'm always in a more-than-friendly position with Mike and sometimes, I worry Rob notices my discomfort around Mike sometimes, it had been a mistake, and it had been before we got together but still, I know he would be crushed.

I guess, though, I'm most worried about myself. Sometimes I can't help but want Mike. It's like I'm still crushing on him but I'm with Rob and I just can't seem to understand this, it's scary. I'm scared.

Hey. It's raining. It has a strange beauty to it, the rain, the way it falls blurring images and splattering on the ground, the way it paints the world in shades of grey. I like it, but most of all, I like the way it brings out sadness and despair, because that has always helped me reflect.

There is nothing to reflect. I don't love Mike, I just haven't gotten over my schoolgirl crush, but it's just so much. I stand up and grab a bag, I promised Rob I'd watch him practice today.

I walk of, a moist patch on the window sill the only evidence that I had been crying.

Author: This was pretty much the other half of chapter 7. Very short, I promise length in the future! Please review! I'm losing my drive!

For those who remembered my other fanfic, Love Inu, I apologize but no one reviewed my last chapter so it was temporarily halted.


	11. Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I most definitely don't own Linkin Park or I'd be rich.

Chapter 8: Practice

Mike walked into the practice room at Dave's penthouse. It was a nice place with a very nice design. He had the brick showing for the lower part of the walls to create an urban effect (made that up, someone please tell me what effect it really is). The practice room, however, was all white-walled and housed a set of computers Joe had brought at one side. Brad and Phoenix were already in there playing around with their guitars or 'tune searching' as they called it. Joe was in the kitchen getting a drink while Rob and Chester had yet to arrive.

He was about to go over and join them when Joe came in with Rob and Kagome. The watched them out of the corner of his eye has Kagome walked in and smiled at everyone with that beautiful smile only she could pull off. He greeted the two before sitting down on a chair and leaning back while reviewing his notebook full of lyrics.

By the time Chester arrived, the guys were all seated in a circle on the floor, matching tunes to one of the new songs Mike had wrote.

"Hey guys…"

Mike sighed leaning back on his arms looking up at his blond buddy.

"You're late."

"Love ya too."

"Alright everyone's here, lets continue," Mike sat up straight and looked around expectantly.

"Sorry guys," Kagome said, getting up suddenly, "I need to meet my friend Rin for lunch then we're going out."

"Rin," Rob echoed, "Fluffy's girl?"

"Yea, but don't let Sesshomaru here you call him that or he might beat you up, or worse, he might fire me," Kagome said playfully.

"Hey! You make it sound as if your job is more important than me."

Kagome winked at Rob as she went out and replied teasingly, "Maybe."

Mike pained once more as he watched them go as they did everyday, so happy, flirting with each other, and that voice. That teasing voice that taunted him everytime he heard it, even if it wasn't directed at him.

Mike hated himself for the way he felt. He was never one to brood, he was always he friendly buy who almost never lost his temper. He wondered what would have happened then if he had tried to pursue her. He had already been attracted during that interview but now, he was falling in love all over again.

"Mike, you okay?" Brad asked, looking over at his friend. He wasn't dense, he had gotten Mike a shot at the Japanese DJ but for some reason, once the tour started they acted awkwardly around each other, and not in a good way, but like keeping away from being alone with the other. (Sorry! I don't know how else to say it.) Then, Rob moved in and here they were. He was happy for Rob, but Mike was hurting so much. He looked down at the new lyrics Chester had passed over for the band to check out. Heh, so Chester noticed Mike's pain too. The lyrics were perfect and Chester had Mike sing quite a portion of the song. Of course, the chorus would be sung by Chester as was in most cases. Thankfully, it wasn't too obvious who the subject of the song was. Probably only Mike would notice too.

Author: Not much of progress here but it gives a little insight Brad and Chester here. Read and review please, support pioneer fanfiction and if you find any mistakes, storyline-wise, grammar-wise, etc, let me know pls.


End file.
